


What Could Have Been

by ElderflowerX



Series: MapleStories [4]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: AU, Everyone is alive for some reason, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderflowerX/pseuds/ElderflowerX
Summary: “I require an apology for attempting to punch me in the gut using your stupid staff.”
Series: MapleStories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060760
Kudos: 3





	What Could Have Been

“Well, this is awkward.” 

They were in the sitting room of the Lumiere, with Evan perched on the side of Aran’s armchair and Shade dangling from the chandelier. Everyone had a look of distinct discomfort on their faces, and it was with a massive effort from Freud that conversation was established. 

“Well— I daresay all of you are reasonably familiar with Evan, and Shade— Eunwol— whichever you’d prefer— is back with us.”

The black-haired pirate hanging from the crystal chandelier gave a small but pronounced cough. Everyone turned to look at him. 

“Since I spent quite a bit of time trying to make you remember me and escape from Phantom—“ 

At which he was interrupted by Phantom, who protested: “Don’t blame me, all of us forgot about you, it was instinct-“ 

The rest rolled their eyes in unison. “Really, Phantom, what would your girlfriend say if she found out that your natural instinct is to grab your staff and try spearing at the target?” Shade, who was now violently swinging from side to side, continued: “I require an apology for attempting to punch me in the gut using your stupid staff.” 

Without warning, a mass of black had fallen through the air and landed (rather messily) into one of the vacant armchairs. He looked ruffled, a common sight these days— he’d sacrificed much time to try and teach Evan to call him Shade instead of “Shady”. 

Phantom sighed dramatically and pulled a pitiful face that fooled no one. “I have no Mesos on me.”

“Pah!” Aran had made a sound. She was rolling her eyes again. “Imagine Maple World’s Master Thief, Mesoless and desolate. It would be in the papers— WORLD CLASS MASTER THIEF GONE POOR! NOT A SINGLE MESO!” 

Mercedes, who was silent through the whole conversation, merely shrugged. 

“Well,” responded Luminous, who had been listening to the banter with little interest, “I guess it’s time to raid Phantom’s Explicitly Private And Personal Chamber Which Is Off-Limits To Everyone Else At All Times.” 

With another dramatic cry, Phantom sprang up and tried to shield the others from entering, but they were all dashing towards the deck hall.


End file.
